edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 22: Iron Maiden
Quick Summary Akira and Kanako are taken to meet the boss. While they were resting in a Tent, they encounter more adults from the Plane. Full Summary Akira is surprised the kid is actually the adult's boss. As he is about to touch her, Marume hits him with a Club. Akira falls down on the ground. Next he receives kick from Nishi and Marume together. They continue kicking until Kanako protects him with her body. Fujiki ask Miina Isurugi (Fake) what to do with them. She suggests they do what they want with the woman. As they are about to rape Kanako, Akira stops them. Akira receives in return another portion of kicking for his trouble. It appears that Kanako had not treated Miina very well on the plane. After a while she stops the abuse. Nishi and Marume weren't finished. Miina orders them to bring Akira and Kanako to the empty tent. They warn Akira and Kanako not to run away. There will be a guard watching them. Akira is lying on the floor and Kanako is attending him. Someone enters their tent. It wasn't Miina and her gang. It was the other adults. They are shocked by the numbers of adults. Akira defends himself with a pair of Rocks. As he is about to strike, someone yells stop. The adults are afraid of them. The speaker of the adults introduce himself as Shinzou Karino. They gather around and start to tell their story after the incident. It seems that Miina is the granddaughter of Yoshimi Isurugi. She is his heiress. Kanako has met them before in the VIP section. Fujiki, Nishi and Marume are Yakuza's bodyguards for hire. Shinzou explains the situation to the newcomers. There isn't any guard. They are free to move around. If they have any questions, they can talk to the adults. Akira and Kanako start to miss their friends. Rion is worrying about Akira and Kanako. Shirou tries to calm her down, because the Entelodons are still nearby. Kazuma is afraid that Akira will do pervert stuff to Kanako. Rion is now more worrying about him. Akira hears someone outside their tent. As they open their tent, they see no one nearby. They look around. At the base of a tree nearby they see a scarf lying there. Kanako exams it further. It appears she recognizes it. They bring it to Shirou. He tells them the scarf belonged to a CA Towa, but she went missing before anyone noticed her. They couldn't find her since then. Akira and Kanako are walking in the jungle. Kanako tells him the story about Towa and her. Towa's was her inspiration to become a CA. They met each other again at the airport. The found scarf still has smell of perfume on. They notice something else on the scarf. A blood spot is still fresh, Akira suspects something strange is going on here. Characters Introducted Characters Shinzou Karino, 16 unnamed adults, Yoshimi Isurugi, Towa Introducted Survival Items Club Trivia *Towa was Kanako Oomori first crush and she was 2 years older than Kanako. Category:Manga Category:Adult Camp Arc